If the Homunculi Had Pokemon, An Unofficial Guide
by Sound Slayer
Summary: Like the title says, this guide is unofficial. It aims to create Pokemon teams based on the Homunculi of Fullmetal Alchemist. Have a great time reading. This guide is simply for fun and not for competitive play, okay?


Author's Note: The following passage is about creating a certain-themed Pokemon team. Today's theme is "The Fullmetal Alchemist's Homunculi". We will be constructing a Pokemon team that mirrors the fighting styles of various Homunculi. One team for each member, totalling for 7 Pokemon teams. Each team will have its particular theme and contain a minimum and maximum of 6 Pokemon. Before you proceed, the following Pokemon teams are not built for competitive play but for the sole purpose of having fun only. Enjoy reading!

----------------------------------------

Trainer: Lust the Lascivous

Trainer Class: ??? (I personally don't know what trainer Lust can actually be.)

Pokemon: Beedrill, Venomoth, Beautifly, Yanmega, Masquerain, Scizor

Why? Lust may be the only woman in the group but that doesn't mean she's pretty and helpless. Her Pokemon are all from the Bug-type which has been since overlooked because of their numerous weaknesses, pathetic stats and narrow movepool. Still, that doesn't mean that they won't be dishing out the pain. Beedrill is technically there because of its Pin Missile, X Scissors, Poison Jab and Twinneedle, a reference to how Lust attacks with her fingers and fingernails. Venomoth… well, it looks fragile but it packs a deadly Sludge Bomb, Psychic and Bug Buzz. Beautifly takes a seat here with its cute looks but an okay movepool to boot. Yanmega will be the primary attacker because of its relatively high Special Attack stat than its other party members. Masquerain takes care of nearly more than enough Pokemon to whom Bugs are weak to. Scizor is a defensive and offensive addition, being an allusion to Lust being impervious to attacks that will never hurt her as much as a prick.

----------------------------------------

Trainer: Envy the Jealous

Trainer Class: Schoolboy

Pokemon: Lucario, Mr. Mime, Sudowoodo, Smeargle, Ditto, Kecleon

Why? Envy usually disguises himself as a young boy although he also likes taking the appearances of others. And so, most of his Pokemon can change at least one of their own properties. Lucario, Mr. Mime and Sudowoodo show how much Envy likes to copy other people because of their pre-evolutions' access to Copycat. Moreover, both Sudowoodo and Mr. Mime have to have Mimic, another copy move, to evolve. Smeargle technically replaces Sketch permanently with another move of Envy's choice. Kecleon has the natural ability to change its type with Color Change. And Ditto is a very perfect embodiment of Envy, able to transform into anything it wants to.

----------------------------------------

Trainer: Sloth the Indolent

Trainer Class: ??? (I personally don't know what trainer Sloth can actually be.)

Pokemon: Wobuffet, Blissey, Wailord, Clefable, Wigglytuff, Hariyama

Why? Sloth is, as his name implies, slow. But he makes up for that drawback with his bulkiness. His Pokemon, as one can see, all have a huge chunk of HP, ideal for stalling out the opponent. Wobuffet is just like Sloth, moving last as a result of Mirror Coat and Counter, but of course surviving the hits and dealing twice as much damage in one move. Blissey has the highest base HP of all existing Pokemon and Counter as an egg move is not to be ignored. Wailord packs a good stalling capability along with Hariyama although both are also able to take out a monster or two, using STAB moves. Clefable and Wigglytuff are next in line to Blissey when it comes to stalling. Clefable uses Metronome and Minimize and sometimes even Toxic to take out its enemies while Wigglytuff is a pretty good gimmick Pokemon because of its okay stats and a good movepool.

----------------------------------------

Trainer: Wrath the Furious

Trainer Class: Gentleman

Pokemon: Primeape, Tauros, Gyarados, Kangaskhan, Nidoking, Nidoqueen

Why? The gentleman thing is only Wrath's façade. He's very scary when he's mad just like his Pokemon. Primeape and Tauros both have Anger Point, an ability which raises the Pokemon's Attack if a critical hit hurts it; Rage, an attack that has its damage increased each time HP is lost; and Thrash (duh?). Gyarados has both Thrash and Dragon Rage. Emphasis on the rage. Same thing with Kangaskhan who has Outrage. And the Nidos can use Superpower which is a powerful Fighting attack but drains the user of its Attack and Defense Stat. Moreover, all his Pokemon can learn the two recharging but relatively strong moves, Hyper Beam and Giga Impact. However, these powerful attacks come with a drawback. From losing a huge chunk of HP, getting hit by a critical, becoming confused to paying the price of becoming more vulnerable, his Pokemon are pretty risky yet fun to use.

----------------------------------------

Trainer: Gluttony the Voracious

Trainer Class: Roughneck

Pokemon: Slaking, Slowbro, Miltank, Carnivine, Snorlax, Pelipper

Why? Gluttony is always hungry. So he always eats… for fun. But in Pokemon, when Pokemon eat, they regain HP. As a result, all of his Pokemon are able to use health-regaining moves that have relation to food to some extent. Slaking and Slowbro use Slack Off and are very resilient Pokemon although super-effective attacks will easily dispose of Slaking and Slowbro in OHKOs or THKOs. Miltank has Milk Drink and her ability Scrappy tends to be useful when Gluttony prefers to dish out physical attacks especially on Ghost Pokemon. The three others, Carnivine, Snorlax and Pelipper, can use Stockpile which increases their defenses and either Swallow to restore HP or Spit Up to deal damage. All in all, his team is pretty neat. Fun and easy to use… sort of.

----------------------------------------

Trainer: Greed the Avaricous

Trainer Class: Rich Boy

Pokemon: Vileplume, Victreebel, Roserade, Persian, Steelix, Probopass

Why? The Ultimate Shield or Greed is pretty defensive and protective only of himself. And his allies. Well, a bit. So three of his Pokemon are able to replenish their HP at the cost of the opponents'. Think Giga Drain! But Roserade has two other HP-healing options: Leech Seed, another draining move; and Ingrain, albeit a more unfavorable option. Still, don't forget Aromatherapy of both Vileplume and Roserade which will technically benefit the entire team although Roserade will usually tuck tail and switch to use its own ability, Natural Cure. Persian means Pay Day which means coins, shiny glittery things of gold. Finally, Steelix and Probopass are representation of Greed's metallic invulnerability.

----------------------------------------

Trainer: Pride the (I forgot his title.)

Trainer Class: Ace Pokemon Trainer

Pokemon: Weavile, Vespiquen, Dusknoir, Honchkrow, Mightyena, Granbull

Why? Pride is just so arrogant and just wants to be on top of everybody and show them how powerful he is. As such, his Pokemon have a degree of being tyrannical or so just like their master. Weavile, Vespiquen and Dusknoir all have Pressure which is a key element to keep their order and control over their territory as well as to strike fear into their enemies' hearts. Weavile would usually use Beat Up to let its other party members do the work for it while Vespiquen would want to order her underlings for various purposes, Heal Order, Defense Order and Attack Order. Dusknoir… Shadow Sneak to show its physical prowess despite it being relatively slow to other Pokemon. Honchkrow is the boss of all Murkrow. No question about that. Mightyena and Granbull use their Intimidate to stop others from crossing their line and fighting back efficiently. This is a very bossy team!


End file.
